Pain
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: "Death the Kid had a lot to reflect on during the 22 years after the Kishin Asura was destroyed..." What is pain, really? An emotion? A feeling? Or is it something that only you can describe? What's Kid's thoughts on it?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** This is sort of a touchy story. I was looking at some old family photos when this came to me. Review and enjoy.

* * *

Death the Kid had a lot to reflect on during the 22 years after the Kishin Asura was destroyed. Maka and Black Star both made their weapons into Death Scythes. There were a lot others too, Ox, Kim, and Kilik. Kid's father had given his place to Kid. Now, with Kid as the new Lord Death, Death City is back to its everyday normal city life. Kid enjoyed watching his friends grow over the years. He enjoyed seeing new faces among the halls of the DWMA.

But deep inside it pained him. Kid knew he doesn't age. Therefore he can't die. (_A/N: I thought since death is universal, meaning death comes to all, that 'Lord Death' can't die. More like disappears or something when the new 'Lord Death' comes. Make sense?_)

He watched as his friends grew older, started families, lived life. He watched in silent happiness. He missed those times where they would go to the court and play basketball. He missed those times where they would get into the most worthless fights. He especially missed those times where they would all just sit back and hang out together.

Maka and Soul had a daughter and a son, Sofia and Adam. Sofia had Maka's personality and hair color. But she had Soul's eye color. Sofia is a strong girl just like Maka. Sofia's a bookworm as well. She attends the DWMA as a meister. Adam has Soul's personality and hair color as well as Soul's 'shark teeth.' But he has Maka's eye color. His too 'cool' attitude sometimes gets him into trouble. He attends the DWMA as a weapon.

Black Star and Tsubaki had two sons, Red Star and Shadows Star. Red Star has Black Star's personality and hair color but Tsubaki's eyes color. Red Star has a loud voice just the same. Much to everyone else's joy. He may be an assassin, but he's not as good as Black Star. Red Star attends the DWMA as a meister. But he'll never admit it. Shadow Star has Tsubaki's personality and hair color. But he has Black Star's eye color. Shadow Star's not as loud as his brother though, but he can be pretty loud when he wants. Shadow Star attends the DWMA as a weapon. He may also be an assassin, but he knows he's not as good as his father. Even _he_ won't admit it.

Liz and Patty became his official weapons. Patty's matured a bit, but she still has a thing for giraffes. Liz has made a name for herself over the years. She's moved on to acting. Which is a strange career for her seeing her personality doesn't fit the description but she's lived up to it. Patty's working at the local café as a waitress. With her cherry personality, she draws costumers in. They often come to visit him. Sit and talk. But eventually they have to go back to living their lives. Kid's happy for them. He really is. He wishes them the best.

Crona lived her/his (_A/N: I don't know if Crona is a boy or a girl. Hard to tell, really._) life as a student at the DWMA. She/he grew closer to the group. Becoming more open and less shy. She/he is still a bit nervous and shy sometimes though. Kid never had time to get to know Crona, but from the time he spent with the group, he found Crona to not be so bad. Sure Ragnarok can be a little annoying, or a lot depending on the situation, but they still had a great time together.

Kid was happy for his friends. He truly was. But deep inside it pained him. As Lord Death, he spends most of his time in the Death Room. Answering calls from students or giving missions. Kid missed those days where he was sent on missions. He missed the energy and joy of fighting.

He watched as students filed out into the halls. Laughing and talking. His soul throbbed with an ache that he tried to ignore, but it seemed to be persistent. Poking at him. He knew this ache. It was pain. Kid was never usually bothered by pain, seeing as how he could heal fast. But seeing everyone he knows and everything grow and evolve, it made him realize just how different he is from all of them. No, he's not lonely and depressed. Sure as hell he's not. He's just _pained_ from everything around him.

It's kind of like when you move someplace else and you see photos of your friends and hometown growing and evolving without you, you become hurt and pained by it. You want to take action and be there but you can't. That's how Kid feels. I mean, he puts on a fake mask to hide his feelings around others, not a skull mask, but it doesn't help. The pain is still visible even when hidden.

Currently, Kid was in the Death Room staring at the mirror. There was nothing there, just his reflection. "Uncle Kid…are we interrupting?" a timid voice asked quietly. Kid turned to find Red Star, Shadow Star, Adam, and Sofia. They're all about 17 now. Except Sofia, whose 15. Kid shakes his head.

"No. It's nothing. What is it you all need?" Sofia whispers to the group before turning back towards him. She takes a step forward. "…Are you alright? You seem distant lately…" she mumbled. Kid sighs. She does have her mother's passive personality. "I'm fine, Sofia. Just tired is all," he replied. She looks satisfied at his answer, but he knew better.

Sofia nods her head and turns back towards their group. With glances over their shoulders, they left quietly. Much to Kid's surprise. Usually Red Star would make a sarcastic comment and Sofia would scold him. The four were raised as cousins, since the two families were so close. They called him 'uncle' out of habit. Kid didn't mind. In fact, he'd prefer it more than anything.

Kid watched as the group descended back the way they came. A smile tugged at his lips. The good thing though, he gets to watch them grow and mature through the years. Looking at them brought up so many memories, he felt like he was looking at the group he once knew.


End file.
